Princess Peach
Princess Peach is the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom from the Mario Bros series. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Princess Peach VS Princess Sally Acorn Possible Opponents *King Dedede (Kirby) *''The Legend of Zelda'' **Ganondorf **Princess Zelda *Roll (Mega Man) *Parasoul (Skullgirls) *''DC Comics'' **Supergirl **Wonder Woman **Raven **Green Lantern *Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) *Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball Z) *Princess Leia (Star Wars) *Neo Politan (RWBY) *Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) History A descendant of the Toadstool family, Princess Peach is typically your standard meek and helpless princess, which is accurate considering she's been kidnapped many times. However, on her own, she can use her vast arsenal to defeat enemies. Information Background * Full Name: Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom * Age: Unknown * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Has been playable in 39+ of her 57+ games Powers and Abilities * Heart Power ** Hovering ** Levitation ** Therapy ** Group Hug ** Sleepy Time ** Come Back ** Mute ** Psych Bomb ** Weakening * Sports Efficiency Techniques * Peach Bomber * Royal Strike * Empress Peach Equipment * Parasol * Perry the Parasol ** Bowlbrella ** Chargebrella ** Dashbrella ** Floatbrella ** Poundbrella ** Slidebrella ** Subrella * Sneaky Parasol * Vibe Scepter ** Joy ** Calm ** Rage ** Gloom '''NOTE: '''Peach hasn't the Vibe Scepter anymore, however, since she was touched by the Vibe Scepter, she can still use the emotions abilities via magic. So overall, Peach's emotions aren't technically part of her weaponry, but her emotions are part of her magic skills. * Frying Pan * Bombs * Super Slap Glove * Royal Dress * Rocket Launcher * Hammer Power-Ups * Boomerang Peach * Cat Peach * Double Peach * Fire Peach * Jet Peach * Invincible Peach * Mega Peach * Rabbit Peach * Tanooki Peach * Vanish Peach Feats * Can lift turnips twice her size over her head * Managed to send Bowser flying across the horizon with one swing * Destroyed the Metabug, an object that can create black holes * Defeated Exor in the RPG game ** Exor (before dying) released an explosion that covered an entire constellation * With her magic she overpowered Bowser's Dark Magic, sealed the Dark Star and one-shotted Bowser in Dream Team * Can keep up with Mario, Luigi, and Rosalina * Can outspeed Bullet Bills, which can move at Mach 5 * Reacted to lightnings and light-based attacks in the RPGs * Has survived every Mario Kart and Party game * Survived the explosion of an island * Survived a black hole * Survived a supernova * Eager to assist in battle whenever she can * Actually saved Mario and Luigi from Bowser once Weaknesses * Kidnapped literally dozens of times * One of the weakest Mario characters in terms of strength * One of the slowest Mario characters * Very little combat experience despite her abilities * Possibly an idiot Gallery Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach.png|Princess Peach Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach as she appears in 1985.png|Princess Peach as she appears in 1985 Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach when playing golf.png|Princess Peach when playing golf Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach when playing baseball.png|Princess Peach when playing baseball Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach with Perry the Parasol.png|Princess Peach with Perry the Parasol Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach as she appears in the uper Mario Adventures comics getting angry as she refuses to marry Bowser.png|Princess Peach as she appears in the uper Mario Adventures comics getting angry as she refuses to marry Bowser Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Mario Bros. Characters Category:Heroes Category:Japanese Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Politicians Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Healers Category:Vehicle Handlers